Right Here
| producer = Hit-Boy | vocalprod = Kuk Harrell | engineer = Josh Gudwin / TEK / Peter Mack (assistant) / Gennaro Schiano (assistant) | mixed = Jaycen Joshua / Trehy Harris (assistant) | A&R = Kenny Hamilton | previous = "Beauty and a Beat" | next = "All Around the World" }}“'Right Here'” is a song by Justin Bieber featuring Drake, it's the sixth track from the album ''Believe''. Background Justin Bieber and Drake only spent one night in the studio and didn't have time to finish the song because Drake had to go on tour. He finished the song when he got back. This song took the longest to make on ''Believe''. There was a moment in the session where he asked for a table and a microphone on top of it. Then he did his own drum pattern with the table. Audio The song was supposed to have a music video when it blasted up in the charts. Justin Bieber - Right Here (Lyric Video) ft. Drake Justin Bieber - Right Here ft. Drake (Audio) Released: February 26, 2013 Length: 3:27 Director: Ivan Clow[https://www.behance.net/gallery/13761505/Justin-Bieber-Lyric-Video Behance - Justin Bieber - Lyric Video] Single Right here1.jpg Right here2.jpg Right here3.jpg Lyrics Baby, I'm here, I'm here to stay I ain't going nowhere I know you're scared cause you've been hurt Baby it's alright Lost in your eyes everytime that you look in mine I promise to be all that you need I won't leave you baby No cause I just wanna love you I would never ever put nobody up above you I just wanna kiss you baby, I just wanna hug you till the end, baby till the end And I'm right here, ain't nobody gotta hold you Cause I'm right here, ain't nobody gon' control you Cause I'm right, right here I'm right here, I'm right here, I'm right here Right here, right here, yeah Right here, right here, yeah Say you'll be mine, say we'll be fine Say we'll be together Selfish of me to ask since I be the reason we gon' last forever Wish that you knew all that I do to make this thing go right Promise to be all that you need I won't leave you baby No cause I just wanna love you I would never ever put nobody else above you I just wanna kiss you baby, I just wanna hug you till the end, baby till the end And I'm right here, ain't nobody gotta hold you Cause I'm right here, ain't nobody gon' control you Cause I'm right, right here I'm right here, I'm right here, I'm right here Right here, right here, yeah Right here, right here, yeah And I say, good girl got her mind right She been raised right, be impatient, I know you waiting Waiting on a good thing, when the time's right You should let me get to know you baby I just wanna put it on you If you want too, baby tell me what you gon' do girl I can make you feel perfect, girl you're worth it I just need to see you work it girl And I'm right here, ain't nobody gotta hold you Cause I'm right here, ain't nobody gon' control you Cause I'm right, right here I'm right here, I'm right here, I'm right here Right here, right here, yeah Right here, right here, yeah Right here, right here, yeah References Category:Songs Category:R&B songs Category:Singles Category:Believe songs Category:Believe singles Category:Believe Tour songs